Jude And Connor Witness Something They Aren't Suppose To
by Thefosters100
Summary: Jude And Connor Witness Something They Aren't Suppose To Changing Their Lives


"So, that was awesome!" Connor told his boyfriend as they walked down beach at night with their fingers intertwined.

Connor always felt safe around Jude, no matter what was happening, when Connor got shot Jude comforted him telling him "it would be okay", Connor was terrifed he would die from being shot by Taylor's Dad, but Jude put him at ease by just staying by his side.

"Yeah, that is totally the coolest zombie game I've ever played!" Jude smiled at his boyfriend, talking about the video game they had just played on their phones while sitting on the beach.

"Remember, this?" Connor asked his boyfriend, remembering the time Jude hid here after he and Jude were outed by Taylor to the whole school.

"Um, yeah", Jude told his boyfriend, embarrassed by the fact, he was embarrassed about not wanting his and Connor's relationship to be public at school at the time.

Since then Jude was proud of his relationship with Connor, they kissed at school, they held hands while walking to class. Sure, they dealt with some bullying at school about the fact that they were gay and dating each other, but the bullying quickly stopped as Principal Porter implemented a "No Homophobia Of Any Kind" rule, expelling any students who bullied other students due to their sexuality.

Jude and Connor had come very far in their relationship, they had been dating for nearly six months, Adam was starting to not only tolerate their relationship but accept the fact that his son was gay and Jude and Connor were dating, Adam could never understand how his son could have turned out to be gay but if his son was happy then he was happy.

"So, my mom's are having this cookout on Sunday to celebrate Lena's parent's 40th anniversary and they told me to invite you and your Dad." Jude told Connor, inviting his boyfriend to his family's cookout on Sunday, hoping he could make it not knowing if Adam had plans with his son.

"I'll ask my dad", Connor told Jude, hoping Adam would take him, while Adam had started to accept Connor's sexuality, Connor had always worried his dad would slip back into bad habits and prevent him from seeing Jude.

"I hope you can make it". Jude told his boyfriend while rubbing his boyfriend's thumb as they held hands on the top of the rocks at the beach, watching the waves come in and crash into the sand over and over.

"I should be able to but you never know with my dad." Connor said looking at the his feet, Connor had wished he lived with someone like Jude's family, accepting of him 24/7, not just when they were scared they would lose Connor if they didn't accept him and his relationship with Jude.

"I thought your Dad was coming around to the idea of us being together?" Jude asked his boyfriend, scared to what Connor was referring to.

"He is, he's been more accepting of our relationship and my sexuality, we've been getting along really well." Connor said as he was interrupted by his boyfriend as Jude asked "then why wouldn't he let you come or not come himself?" Jude asked Connor, confused to why his boyfriend was thinking Adam wouldn't let him come, Jude was starting to believe Connor didn't want to come.

"It's just, I never know if he's going to start old habits again and try to convince me I'm not gay, and most importantly prevent me from seeing you." Connor explained to Jude, Connor did everything his father told him to do; scared he would move Connor move away and keep him away from Jude.

Because if Adam prevented Connor from seeing Jude; the best thing in his life; the only good thing in is life at times; he wouldn't understand the point of living life without Jude.

"What's that?" Jude asked his boyfriend after seeing the terrifying site that he saw at the bank of the beach about 20 feet away from the boys.

"Please tell I'm the only one that see's that?" Jude asked in a whispering voice not wanting to be heard by who he saw.

"No, I see it too. Connor whispered back to his boyfriend, as they climbed down the backside of the rocks hiding from the man.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Jude asked Connor, terrifed by the scene he and his boyfriend were seeing.

"Yes Jude, he's doing what you think he's doing." Connor told his boyfriend, scared for him and his boyfriend wondering what to do and how to get away without being seen.

If Connor was able to attend an family cookout seemed pointless to young couple now, as they were wondering how they were going to get home alive tonight.


End file.
